


Beginning of The End

by Claudina



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was light. The art of starting anew, creating lives, dying even before your time comes and staying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note (2017/02/21):** I will not be continuing the series this fic is supposed to belong to, but the standalone fics will still exist on their own. If you choose to read them, I hope you enjoy them regardless :)
> 
> For Type-0 Week on Tumblr. Prompt: dawn (the beginning of a phenomenon or period of time).  
> This is part of a series covering all prompts for Type-0 Week. The series is starting slow, but I need to get this out there to lay down the foundation first anyway, no matter how abstract this may seem. Finale will be on Day 7 and there will be bits and pieces that make the entire story in-between.  
> PS: my writing style can be deliberately peculiar, so I apologise if this doesn't suit your taste.  
> PPS: this story is very likely going to be majorly edited later, because I still have some stuff in my head that I can't quite materialise in words yet.

In the beginning, there was light.

The first time he opened his eyes, the sky was glimmering with a plume of stardust which surrounded him like an ocean of diamonds. The cosmic wind flowing through the emptiness which surrounded the universe brought his soul sailing through heavens and he floated weightlessly in the crystalline sky, ebbing and flowing, light and free, innocent and God-kissed. This was the beginning before time even existed, and when he breathed, it was nothing but life which he inhaled into his lungs.

He had no body, but he could see the birth of time and the birth of fate through his inner eyes. He looked around and saw pillars of light towering near the corners of the universe, and when they shattered through the touch of the God’s hands, the sands which crumbled wound up together to form the earth. Soon enough, the hollow emptiness around him slowly materialised, and the astral dust gave birth to the mountains and the ocean and the wind and the rain. He looked upon them in awe. In his naivety, he overlooked the shadows which underlay the glittering light before him. Even though he didn’t quite realise it yet, it was the birth of the end that he was watching, for all good things must come to an end, and the end was already settled before life even began.

Blinded by the light, it wasn’t until he turned around that he realised that someone else had been beside him all along. When he felt the touch of her soul against his, he almost got scared out of his consciousness but managed to pull himself together just at the right time. A small chuckle floated in the air like a whisper from afar, and it was familiar in a wistful and nostalgic way that made his soul run cold. There was something so familiar about her, something he felt closeness with, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

There was one thing he felt inside: he knew that he knew her.

Her inner voice murmured calmly to him, _This will be the beginning._ There was a small pause before she added, _You and I, we will be together for all eternity. So will the others._

He tried looking around, but failed to register the presence of other beings in the vicinity. _The others?_ he dared himself a small question, for he was so curious about everything she had just said. _Who are they, I wonder?_

An even louder chuckle echoed, but he couldn’t miss the coldness in her voice. _We are one,_ she explained gently, her voice but a fluttering of wind amidst the dizzying swirl of other souls. _We will be kings and queens who rule the heavens, brothers and sisters who lead the nations and gods and goddesses who conjure creation and destruction._

He felt a little pain at the mention of creation and destruction. Creation was what was unfolding before his eyes, and he would hate to see it shatter into oblivion. The girl seemed to have picked the anxiety that was consuming him up.

_Don’t worry,_ she spoke in honeyed words. _We are the children of gods who will light up the way._

Against the astral backdrop, her presence felt so serene and assured, as if it wasn’t the first time she was here. It didn’t seem that she had more things to say, though, and they spent some time just staying silent around each other, alone with themselves and with their own thoughts. He had so many questions but he found himself tongue-tied, and when he finally found his voice, it was the emptiness which became his witness.

Thunder rumbled from afar as if replying him in unison and not long after, the universe collapsed upon itself. Lightning bolts struck down from above and when the void split apart, he found himself drowning in the sea of chaos which swallowed the newly-born world whole. Washed away and deprived of his consciousness and memory, he swam helplessly against the current, trying to at least keep his head up above the waves. Laughter and giggles graced his ears as his vision gradually turned black, and the next time he opened his eyes, it was a pair of violets which greeted him.

“W…who are y-you…?” he asked weakly. He was half-buried in the snow, his teeth chattered from the cold and he had blood in his eyes, but he couldn’t quite miss how familiar the eyes which stared back at him were.

“I’m Mother’s child,” she replied before offering a hand to help him up. “Are you lost? It’s all right. Mother will take care of you. We will be together.”

His little fingers intertwined with hers tightly, like a promise which would endure the millions of lifetimes that were about to come crashing down at them. It was the beginning, the dawn of history, the prologue which serenaded of what were to happen. He wiped the blood off his eyes and she held his gaze with a wisdom way too old for a small child, as if she was telling him that she had already known him all along.

Something stirred deep within his soul as she led him to where she said her home was. It was the rainbow’s end, a place where they could breathe, and as he followed her to the new beginning, he knew that this lifetime would not be the last yet.

_We have arrived._


End file.
